<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends is the Watchword by HomeForImaginaryFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477527">Friends is the Watchword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends'>HomeForImaginaryFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just friends, that's all it ever has been and that is all it ever will be.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends is the Watchword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BoKuroo Week 2020<br/>April 1st, Wednesday - Affection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Five</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey!”  Bokuto crashed into the room which housed the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team.  Kuroo already had his futon laid out, his back against the wall as he flicked through the songs on his Ipod.  “What are you listening to?” The over enthusiastic teen sprawled out on Kuroo’s futon, basically half laying on Kuroo.  Kuroo held out one of his earbuds without prompting, lips tilting up in a grin as Bokuto placed it in his ear before laying his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become a nightly ritual for them during their many training camps spent together.  Bokuto had a hard time winding down from the day but listening to whatever music Kuroo was interested in the time with the background noise of the other boys getting ready for bed and the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>scritch-scritch</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Kuroo’s pencil on paper as he did his work gently lulled him into a relaxed state.  More and more often Bokuto would end up falling asleep like that, the other Fukurodani members would check to make sure Bokuto was there but let him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had to know Kuroo requested earbuds instead of the headphones he usually used for christmas from his parents.  Just like no one needed to know that Kuroo spent a good chunk of time researching and downloading new music that would be calming and soothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just being a good friend, that’s all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Four</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move in together after their first year of college.  It’s a tiny apartment on the fifth floor of a building that has seen other days.  The dorms lost their appeal for Kuroo after month one when he realized no one cared about anyone else's sleep schedule, things regularly went missing, fights were a common occurrence, and the fire alarm had been set off </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> once a month.  After that Kuroo can deal with an elevator that doesn’t work and a shower that never quite has hot water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment only has one tiny bedroom so to save on money and space they only buy one futon, big enough to fit them both comfortably.  Kenma had given Kuroo the blandest look when he said they shared a bed due to economical reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s logical if you think about it Kenma, stop giving me that look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo still thinks it was the best decision but he decides not to tell anyone else about it.  Not because he’s embarrassed or doesn’t think it was the right thing to do but he doesn’t want other people to get the wrong idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just friends Kenma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day on top of an already long week.  The train was crowded even though it was pretty late at night, which meant Kuroo and Bokuto were standing back in a corner and trying not to infringe on anyone’s personal space.  Kuroo had a hold on the bar above his head and was idly scrolling through his email when suddenly there was more weight added to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo braced his legs better as Bokuto rested his head on his shoulder, letting on a deep sigh that showed he was still partially awake.  He then slipped his phone in his pocket so he could wrap his arm around the other man, just in case he really did fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was having a difficult time with his new team.  It was just an adjustment period, they would all find their rhythm and grow together but at that moment it felt disconnected.  Bokuto felt like he had taken several huge steps back and while he had made great strides on his mental health journey, he still had a tendency to have his ups and downs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So if Bokuto needed a shoulder to lean on late on a Thursday night then Kuroo would be that shoulder because that’s what friends do for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking good number 8!”  Kuroo yelled from the stands, earning a disgruntled look from Kenma next to him.  Bokuto turned, spotted Kuroo and gave an energetic wave before being pulled away by a teammate.  Honestly Kuroo couldn’t convince Kenma to come out with him often so when he did he had to make the best of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which usually meant annoying Kenma until he started to threaten to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that annoying voice sounded familiar.”  Kuroo turned, frown in place before he recognized the three people before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Sawamura, did you shrink?”  Kuroo cackled as the two old rivals bickered for a moment before he was reintroduced to Azumane and Sugwara.  Kuroo made room for them to sit down and Kenma looked relieved to not be the center of Kuroo’s ribbing any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you go to all of Bokuto’s games?”  Sugawara asked, smiling sweetly. The way he phrased it made Kuroo suspect there was more to that question than it sounded like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try to make it to as many as I can, our schedules don’t match up a lot.”  Kuroo answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s impressive that you two are still together.”  Sugawara said, causing Kenma to snort quietly next to Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga, you can’t be so nosy.”  Azumane whispered urgently, earning an elbow from Sugawara and an eye roll from Sawamura.  Kuroo suddenly realized they had it all wrong, that they thought Bokuto and him were together but before he could clear that up the crowd cheered loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked over to see Bokuto’s teammates slapping him on the back.  Bokuto looked up into the stands, beaming widely at Kuroo who gave a loud wolf whistle even though he had missed the play.  He could clear up the misunderstanding later, right now he was there to support Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Support him as a friend would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo would never have thought that large, in the prime of their life athletic men would be such lightweights.  He guessed it made sense, most of these men treated their bodies like a temple. Plus between games and training there wasn’t much time to drink and not worry it would interfere with their job.  But the tournaments had wrapped up, the season was done and everyone was letting go a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in all of Kuroo’s 25 years of living has he felt smaller than he did now.  He was a respectable 188 centimeters, he towered over the majority of the population and was constantly being asked to get stuff off of the shelves for his co-workers.  Yet here he sat, feeling like a delicate little flower surrounded by powerhouses and mostly enjoying it. He had no idea how Hinata dealt with it since he probably weighed as much as Barns left leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was pressed up against Kuroo’s back as he explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a bastardized version of English and Japanese that was helping absolutely no one.  Meian seemed to be the only one who could understand and didn’t seem too put off by translating both ways, though his responses were getting slower with every sip of his drink he took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should eat something to soak some of this alcohol up.”  Meian, who from what Bokuto had told Kuroo, looked as if he took up not only the reigns of captaincy but the role of the group dad.  Considering he had twin toddlers at home it made sense that he was used to the chaotic energy this one team had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”  Thomas agreed, looking proud that he had understood that much Japanese.  Bokuto cheered happily for him. “Karaage, please?” He looked around, confirming that he had spoken correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get it!”  Bokuto leapt over the booth, surprising everyone with nailing the landing without falling on his face.  Kuroo laughed, wondering if he should let Bokuto wander over the bar without reminding him of something important but he decided to be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  Kuroo asked. Bokuto turned and tilted his head, his owl-likeness growing the more inebriated he got.  The only noise was the distant chatter of other patrons and Miya lamenting the lack of Sakusa, even though everyone had begun to ignore his incessant chatter almost the moment they entered the izakaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Bokuto grinned, suddenly remembering and Kuroo laughed, reaching towards his coat when he felt something warm and a little moist against his cheek.  He turned slowly to look up at Bokuto. “I’ll get you sashimi too.” Bokuto went to the bar to place their order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo slowly removed his hand from his jacket pocket, where he had stashed Bokuto’s wallet after the man had asked him to hold onto it for him.  He had seen a video on how keeping a wallet in the back pocket could have adverse effects on the spine and considering Kuroo always had a bag or coat on him he usually ended up holding onto Bokuto’s wallet and phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo touched his cheek, which Bokuto definitely had kissed.  No one at the table batted an eyelash, as if that behavior was not only accepted but expected.  Kuroo had laughed when Miya had shouted ‘No spouses!’ as he followed Bokuto into the bar. He had thought it was a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were just friends after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zero</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kouta?”  Kuroo asked into the quiet of their shared bedroom.  They had moved out of their tiny flat from college into a more spacious apartment.  It had two bedrooms but they decided to turn the second one into an office-home gym.  They still shared one bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Bokuto hummed in response, drowsy from a full day.  During his off season Bokuto usually picked up a job to keep himself occupied in between practices and working out.  He had decided coaching a bunch of overactive 5 year olds on how to play football. Bokuto didn’t know anything about football, which was mostly fine because neither did the kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we dating?”  Kuroo asked, fingers running idly through Bokuto’s hair.  He felt the other man shift towards him, it was too dark to make out any expressions but he could feel those nearly golden eyes searching him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be?”  Bokuto asked but continued on.  “I wouldn’t mind, but this is good too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo thought about it.  This, what they had, what they’ve been having for many years was good.  They were happy, both of them and healthy. They both found fulfillment in their chosen careers, they were settled, and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were friends, very good friends after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But perhaps they were also a little more than that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>